Next Contestant
by RandomStories203
Summary: 20 Superstars. 1 Diva. This is the plan WWE has come up with. AJ Lee will finally be able to be with someone, though the divas want the Superstars to wrestle for her until there is one left. CM Punk was put into this contest when he didn't want to be until his mind starts to change over the course of the contest and wrestles until he gets to the top two. Who will AJ choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I became inspired because of this MV video of AJ and Punk :D Enjoy and review!**

Next Contestant: Chapter 1

He stood in line with the rest of the guys. Kofi told him it was something WWE wanted him to join in. He furrowed his eyebrows a little when he saw some local wrestlers. He looked around and he only noticed guys standing in this line.

"_Is there no divas allowed for this?"_ Punk asked himself as he continued to look around.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion when he saw Kaitlyn yelling while she was walking backwards. She turned and walked straight in front of the guys behind those black curtains. He looked behind to hear more high pitched voices that belonged to Natalya, Rosa Mendez, Alicia Fox, and Eve Torres. They did the same what Kaitlyn did; they walked behind those black curtains.

He was now beyond confused. What the hell is WWE signing him up for? He walked ahead and sighed to release his impatient mood. He hated waiting in lines long like this.

He was finally the next one and the guy before him was Micheal McGillicutty came out from the black curtains with a smile on his face. He walked behind those black curtains.

"Ah, Punk. A surprise to see you here." Beth Phoenix said to him.

"What is this for?" He asked. It was noticeable that his tone was impatient. He looked to see almost all the Divas here and AJ in the middle of all of them in silence.

"Get in the ring." She said, pointing the end of her pencil to the ring deeper into the room. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked towards the ring and saw a local unfamiliar wrestler inside the ring.

"Now, you will be going against him to see who will be able to go ahead." Alicia said.

"Ahead for what?" Punk asked and the bell rung before Alicia jumped down from the apron and walked towards the table where the rest of the divas were.

Punk looked to the local wrestler who was shuffling around with his hands up in fists.

"Come on buddy boy, fight me!" He yelled out and Punk furrowed his eyebrows then shrugged and got his hands up and into defensive stance. The local wrestler went into lock up with Punk then put him in a headlock. Punk had his arms wrapped around the torso of the man then did a leg sweep and got out from his hold.

Punk kicked him in the stomach making him hunched over then Punk ran towards the ropes and bounced off it and ran towards the wrestler hitting him with a clothesline, making him fall on his back. Punk quickly went for the pin, but he kicked out at 2. Punk got up again to only be slapped by the wrestler then kicked in the stomach and be put into a headlock then the wrestler locked his leg into Punk's leg and dropped him forcibly on his face. Punk rolled around a little with the pain stinging in his face.

Punk slowly got up then pulled the wrestler towards himself then he turned and let go of the wrestler, making him bounce off the ropes then Punk hit him with his arm, making him hit the ground then Punk did it once again and once the wrestler got up and started to run towards the WWE Champion, he landed a roundhouse kick to the head. Punk quickly made his way towards the turnbuckles and got to the top and jumped off the turnbuckles to land an elbow drop and quickly pinned the wrestler.

"1...2...3!" The referee counted then Punk stood up, out of breath then got out of the ring and glared at the divas before walking out.

XXXXXXX

"What kind of shit was that?!" Punk yelled when he entered Kofi's hotel room.

"What are you talking about?" Kofi asked when he exited the bathroom, putting on a shirt.

"The shit you told me about how WWE wanted me to do this piece of shit thing that I don't even know about." Punk said annoyed.

"You didn't ask?" Kofi said.

"I did, but no one fucking answered me." Punk said throwing a shirt onto his bed.

"Are we still going out tonight?" Kofi asked and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Do we have to?" Punk asked in a complaining tone of voice.

"Yes, plus the divas will announce who got ahead." Kofi said and Punk groaned.

"Fucking shit man. I don't want to be around drunks at a club." Punk said.

"Oh stop complaining and go take a shower. You stink." Kofi said and Punk sighed to release his frustration.

XXXXXXX

Punk sat at the bar though he didn't drink. He watched the people's sweaty bodies against each other as the strobe lights hit all over the club. He turned and asked for a Pepsi. About 5 minutes later, he got his drink and he took sips of it every now and then.

He took a drink from the can then when he put down the can on his lap he saw Kaitlyn and AJ in front of him.

"Here you go!" Kaitlyn yelled over the loud music. They handed him an envelope and he furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"What's this?" Punk asked, but when he looked up he saw that both AJ and Kaitlyn were gone.

"What the fuck?" He said silently. He turned the envelope and opened the flap, took out the card and it said.

"_Meet us at the arena tomorrow, 1/13/12._

_These are your competitors: _

_Alberto Del Rio_

_Alex Riley_

_Darren Young_

_John Cena_

_Evan Bourne_

_Christian_

_Chris Jericho_

_Epico_

_Primo_

_Dolph Ziggler_

_Cody Rhodes_

_The Miz_

_Ted DiBiase_

_JTG_

_Justin Gabriel_

_Micheal McGillicutty_

_Randy Orton_

_Kane_

_Daniel Bryan_

_CM Punk _

_Don't be nervous, this is a competition. We will explain everything tomorrow when all of you are in the ring ready to get started."_

Punk rolled his eyes and looked around the club to find Kofi acting a bit drunk with John Cena and Darren Young. He put Kofi's arm around his shoulders and dragged him out of the club and back to the hotel. He was lucky enough that the hotel was two blocks away. He got into the elevator and pressed the button that had seven on it.

When the elevator reached the floor, Punk dragged Kofi out of the elevator and groaned silently when Kofi threw up on his shirt.

"Shit man, really?" Punk said as he reached the back pocket of his jeans and took out the hotel key card and placed it in the device that read the card and opened the door. Punk put Kofi into bed and took off his shoes and put the covers over Kofi and let him sleep.

"Gosh, Kofi your vomit stinks like shit." Punk said as he carefully took off his shirt to not get any vomit on himself then went to go take shower.

He got into bed and he felt like he couldn't sleep, but three hours later he was able to fall sleep, though in the morning he would only have two hours of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy and review! To let you guys know, the first two chapters are just starters; the real story will begin on chapter 3! Sorry this chapter is so short!**

Next Contestant: Chapter 2

"Come on man get up!" Kofi said as Punk felt an object hit his face. Punk grabbed the pillow and threw it at Kofi as he sat up.

"What time is it?" Punk asked, watching Kofi move back and forth from the drawers to his duffle bag to get ready to leave tonight after they were done with whatever WWE planned.

"Seven in the morning. Don't you have to go to that thing at the arena?" Kofi asked and Punk rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Do I have to?" Punk whined and Kofi looked at him.

"Yes." He responded and continued getting his stuff out. Punk groaned in frustration and grabbed his wrestling attire and clothing and went to take a nice cold shower before leaving.

XXXXXXX

"I really don't know why you guys mentioned this to WWE. I hate this idea. I don't even talk!" The New Jersey native came up with negative point to stop the already on going plan.

"So? You don't really have to except for when you know so yeah." Beth said to the petite young Diva.

"This sucks major-"AJ started out, but got interrupted by Eve.

"Ahha, a young diva such as you doesn't use foul language." Eve said as she waved around her finger in the air and AJ rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys did this. Why couldn't you do this for Eve or Rosa?" AJ asked and Alicia shook her head.

"Because you are the one who got into the damn relationship with Daniel outside of a storyline and didn't find anyone else when you finally left the bastard." Rosa said and AJ sighed.

"Yet he's in the competition." AJ said and Beth sighed.

"Okay stop it, go get ready." Beth said and AJ got up and went to go get ready before all the guys arrived.

XXXXXX

Eve let out a frustrated groan as everyone waited for one Superstar.

"Where is he?!" Eve groaned as she looked at the rest of the Divas and AJ shrugged.

"Can I leave?" Punk asked. He wanted to get this over with and go home to listen to music and possibly talk to someone who he wants to talk to.

"NO!" Eve said then the doors opened to reveal Evan walking in with a small grin plastered on his face.

"Where were you?" Even said, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground with her arms crossed.

"What?" Evan asked.

"Where were you?" Eve asked again as she squinted her eyes at Evan as he made his way towards the ring.

"None of your business." He responded and Eve rolled her eyes then made her way towards the middle of all the Divas that were standing around in a line.

"Okay so, we sent out on who your competitors will be and now that you know who they are you will be wrestling to get to the top." Eve said.

"The top to what?" Punk asked in an already annoyed tone of voice. No one hasn't answered his question since yesterday and he wanted to know what the big deal was.

"You will be wrestling for her." Eve said then stepped aside to reveal AJ in a black tight dress and heels.

Punk squinted his eyes at her a little, but he knew that wasn't AJ. He has seen the perky, jumpy small diva around on Raw and Smackdown and he could tell that tight dresses and heels weren't her thing. He knew it was more comfortable clothing and converse. He would have to admit that she was a looker, but he had someone else. He knew some of the guys have other girls than AJ and they would be off the competition faster. He knew he would be off the competition faster, he actually hoped he would be the first one off.

"Whoever gets to the top, they will have AJ here. Now, the three matches will take place next week on Wednesday. The WWE universe will be there and you guys will be voted on how many matches you have won or lost. If you haven't won a lot, you will be removed from the competition." Eve continued and Punk sighed deeply. He just wanted to leave already.

"Now have you all understood that?" Eve asked.

"Yes!" Punk groaned then slid out of the ring and walked out, then followed by the others saying yes and following the exit after Punk had left.

"This is going to be exciting." Eve smiled as they all left then walked towards the back with the divas to get ready to plan out the first couple matches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the start of the 'competition' Enjoy and review! Don't forget to check out my tumblr .com **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story. Not even the plot. Yes, I don't own the plot. The MV of AJ and Punk that got me inspired owns the plot**

Next Contestant: Chapter 3

"Do we really have to do this? I hate it!" AJ complained for the millionth time. The small Diva hated how this competition was turning out. She didn't want the Superstars to put their health on the line just to get to the top and win for the only prize to be her. She didn't think she was that worthy enough. She thought that maybe a Diva like Eve or Rosa was worthy enough, but not her.

"Yes we have to now go put on the dress that's in your locker." Eve said and AJ rolled her eyes.

"Since this is a competition about me. I'm choosing what I want to wear." AJ said finally putting her foot down for once and standing up for herself.

"What? No! You need to look like a typical Diva. Sexy, smart, and powerful looking." Eve said and AJ groaned.

"Well I don't want to look like the typical diva. I'll wear something that shows a little bit of skin, but I'm not wearing a dress that I can barely breathe in and shoes that make me want to cut my feet off." AJ said and Eve sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Fine." Eve groaned silently as she continued to rub her temples. AJ smiled and skipped off to go get the clothing she wants.

XXXXXX

Punk made his way back towards the arena. He had shown up to this arena on Monday because of Raw and now he was heading back because of this competition. He covered his face more with his hoodie and hat. He fixed the position that his duffle bag was on his shoulder and continued walking into the arena and pulled down his hoodie once he got inside. He walked towards the Superstars locker room.

When he entered he already saw most of them getting ready. He placed his duffle bag in front of his locker and got changed into his attire.

"Man, I can't wait to get out there and wrestle. Especially for AJ." Alex Riley said with a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Yeah man, she's hot." Evan said and Punk rolled his eyes.

He knew most of the guys here just wanted to fuck her and nothing more. That's what most of the Superstars want, but a relationship? No way. They wouldn't want that. He knew most of them hated being tied down and so did Punk himself, but he was practically already tied down with someone else.

"Guys come on, don't talk about her like that." The blue eyed man said and Punk looked and scoffed with a smile. Of course he knew this man would stand up for her.

"John, shut up, I doubt that you would get to the top." Evan said and John shrugged.

"I don't know." John said.

"Whatever man, I know that I will make it." Evan smirked and finished getting ready.

XXXXXXX

AJ sighed before slowly going past the black curtains and revealing herself to the twenty Superstars in the ring staring at Eve explain things. Her eye caught some of the Superstars smirking, some with a blank expression on their face, and just staring at her as she walked to stand next to Eve.

AJ was wearing a green shirt that stopped about an inch below her breasts and with green suspenders to match the shirt and black jeans with her converse. She had on light make up and her hair was curled.

She let out a deep breath with her chest rising and falling when she let go of the breath.

"Now two of you will be able to go out with AJ if you win most of your matches. If you lose most of the matches, you will not earn anything and possibly be eliminated from the competition." Eve said.

"Now the first match will be Primo and Evan Bourne." Eve said and the WWE universe cheered for the first match of the night.

Evan looked over at Primo and smirked. He mouthed to Primo "I'm going to beat you" with confidence and Primo rolled his eyes. The rest of the eighteen Superstars got out of the ring and headed back to the locker room to watch the match.

"The following contest is a singles match schedule for one fall." Justin said into the mic.

AJ looked around and saw that it was like any other show like Raw or Smackdown though this time it would be a match to see who will be able to get ahead. She knew by the end of three weeks she will be out with two of the superstars that won most of their matches and one will be eliminated from the competition.

"From San Juan, Puerto Rico weighing in at 215lbs. PRIMO!" Justin yelled his name into the microphone as Primo's theme played through the speakers and his fans cheered as loud as they could before he jumped down from the turnbuckle and stood next to Justin.

"Now for his opponent from St. Louis, Missouri weighing in at 165lbs. EVAN BOURNE!" Justin did the same for Primo and Evan's fans cheered as loud as they could when his theme song came on blasting through the speakers.

He ran into the ring and he starred at Primo who had started to shuffle a little already before the match begun.

AJ sat in the chair next to Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler with the headset on, yet she never spoke once as she watched the match. Evan was dominating Primo at the moment, but Primo was slowly fighting back. Primo soon got in his finisher and his fans were cheering loudly now. She soon heard the chanting of Primo's name going throughout the arena and she couldn't help, but smile a little. She knew more matches were going to be planned after the three matches tonight for tomorrow.

Primo quickly got into the pin and got the pinfall. He won the match and his theme song played throughout the arena. He got up on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms up in victory as the fans cheered louder.

XXXXXXX

Punk sighed as he ran his hand over his face after the other two matches were done. Primo won his match. The Miz won his match and Justin Gaberiel won his match. Evan Bourne lost his match, Ted DiBiase lost his match, and JTG lost his match.

Punk got up and got his duffle bag and finally rushed out of the locker room and he pulled up his hoodie and continued walking until he bumped into someone. He looked down and small the New Jersey native with her big chocolate brown eyes looking up at him.

"Sorry Punk." She said and he just grinned politely and she walked off. He stared at her for about five seconds after she walked off then he continued to make his way out of the arena.

He plopped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He soon closed his eyes for sleep until the next day for his match against Dolph Ziggler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I start school tomorrow so I think updating might be slower than before and I'm sorry! D: Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Next Contestant: Chapter 4

AJ sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She put down the curling iron and ran her fingers through her hair to make her light brown hair wavy rather than curly. She pulled up the hem of her white dress. It reached the middle of her thighs and she turned around as she looked at the other divas who were wearing short dresses and five inch heels. She looked at her locker to see the knee high converse she had in there. She was glad that she wasn't going to make her feet hurt by wearing those dangerous things.

"AJ we're out in five minutes, hurry and go put on your h- shoes." Eve corrected herself when she was about to say heels.

AJ grinned and went to finish getting ready.

XXXXXX

"That was some bullshit of a match Primo." Evan said as the twenty men stood shoulder to shoulder facing the stage and ramp.

"No it wasn't bullshit. You just weren't good enough to be in a match with me." Primo responded and Evan got out of line then Punk stepped in.

"I suggest you don't cause any problems. Plus the WWE universe wouldn't like to see a fight before the girls come out." Punk said and Evan scoffed with a smile.

"They'll love to see a match right now." Evan said harshly, smirking at the WWE Champion. Punk rolled his eyes and pushed him back into line.

"Stay." Punk said as a small grin made way through his lips as the others chuckled.

"Good boy." He added when Evan stayed in his place.

Punk went back to his place in line and saw the divas come out and as usual AJ was in the middle of them. He stared at the small woman instead of Eve who was speaking. AJ was staring at everyone else, but only glancing towards his way once in a while. He noticed that her eyes stayed a bit longer on John Cena, Justin Gabriel, Alberto Del Rio, and Primo. The others barely took her attention including him.

"So the first match is CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler." Eve smiled as the WWE universe cheered. Dolph looked over at Punk and Punk didn't stare back. The other eighteen men left the ring and went back to the locker room to watch the match and to see who will be called next.

The ref looked at Punk and asked him if he was ready in which Punk replied with a nod and so did Dolph. The bell rung and they both moved around in the ring before locking up and Dolph catching Punk in a headlock. Punk then pushed Dolph away and Dolph bounced off the ring and Punk quickly made his way to the floor and getting up when Dolph was bouncing against the other side. Punk jumped and kicked him in the chest with both legs making Dolph fall back in the ring. Punk quickly went for the cover and Dolph kicked out at one.

Punk quickly went to the side and put Dolph in the headlock. Dolph pushed away and kicked Punk in the ribs and continuously punched Punk in the face. Dolph pushed Punk into one corner of the turnbuckles. Dolph quickly made his way towards the turnbuckles and lifted Punk to the top one and Dolph was on the middle one and threw Punk onto the ring for a Superplex hurting Punk's back. Punk arched his back in pain and shut his eyes tightly while gritting his teeth to deal with the pain. He felt Dolph's body on top of his for the cover, but Punk kicked out at two.

Dolph stood up with his chest rising and falling quickly as he needed something to put Punk out to end the match and he'll come out in victory. He glanced at Punk who was still writhing in pain and he quickly climbed the turnbuckles to the top and felt his feet slip and he fell on top of the turnbuckle and now he was the one writhing in pain. Punk quickly went to the middle turnbuckle and got Dolph up to his feet and did a Superplex of his own making the pain further more intense for Dolph. Punk went in for the cover and Dolph kicked out at two and a half. Punk looked at the ref to make sure it was three rather than two and the ref shook his head confirming it was two and Punk ran his hand over his head. He was tired and wanted this match to end.

Punk got Dolph to his feet and brought Dolph towards him then turning and letting Dolph go into the ropes then Punk got to the ground and back up when Dolph kept going and Punk jumped into the air then kicked him again the in the chest. Dolph fell back and Punk went in for the cover once again with Dolph kicking out at two. Punk groaned in frustration and hit the mat with his fists then he got up and Dolph got up and Punk ran towards Dolph and got the arm trap swinging neck breaker in and Punk then got up and put his two hands on one cheek and made the signal for the GTS.

He stood in his spot then when Dolph turned around after getting up he was on Punk's shoulder. Punk then lifted Dolph up and dropped him on his knee getting the GTS perfectly letting Dolph fall back, knocked out. Punk quickly made the cover.

"1…2….3!" The ref counted and Punk heard the WWE universe cheer loudly then he heard his name throughout the whole arena and Punk was out of breathing and got on the turnbuckles and yelled 'Best In the World', making the WWE universe cheer louder. Punk then got down from the turnbuckles and made his way out of the ring and back to the locker room. His eyes glanced at the small petite woman whose eyes were staring at him. He looked straight ahead and made his way back to the locker room to change and get ready to leave.

XXXXXX

"Okay so we have to make four matches next week." Eve stated after the Superstars have gone from the arena and back to their hotels.

"Okay who won today though and who lost?" Alicia asked and Eve sighed. She knew the Diva wasn't paying attention. She had caught the Diva flirting with none other than Epico near the catering area earlier.

"CM Punk, John Cena, and Randy Orton won, which means their opponent, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, and Chris Jericho lost." Eve said trying to make her voice polite as possible without making the Diva think she was pissed off at her.

"Alright, so all we have left is Alberto Del Rio, Alex Riley, Daniel Bryan, Darren Young, Kane, Epico, Michael McGillicutty, and Christian left." Kaitlyn said.

"Okay so Del Rio vs. Michael McGillicutty, Alex Riley vs. Epico, Daniel Bryan vs. Darren Young, and Kane vs. Christian." Eve said already making the matches.

"Next week we'll also be eliminating someone so we have to choose after all three matches are done." Rosa said with Eve nodding, agreeing to the plan.

"Alright so we have next week planned out, great." Eve said smiling as she stood up and made her way towards the locker room to get her stuff and leave with the other divas following. AJ made her way up the ramp and looked back at the ring in the middle of the arena. She sighed as she continued to look at it.

"I really wished this wouldn't have happened." AJ said quietly to herself then turned on her heels and made her way to the locker room to get her belongings to go back to the hotel before leaving to a new city tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5! School was three days ago and it was alright though the heat was practically killing me! D: anyways enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Next Contestant: Chapter 5

A Rancid song blasted through the headphones that were on his head and covering his ears as he stared out the window into the dark night as the bus moved. It was one of those nights that he couldn't just sleep. He was used to it though because it has been a problem practically all his life.

He watched the tree go by as the bus continued to move on the highway. The tour bus was making its way towards the new city and the four matches and the first elimination. Kaitlyn had told the Superstars that the week of elimination that they would only be live on Wednesday instead of both Wednesday and Thursday.

Punk lifted his iPhone and swiped to unlock the phone and changed the song to 'Fix You' by Coldplay.

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

Punk turned his head towards the window once again and the small brunette crept into his mind. His mind replayed the scene of when he was walking up the ramp and both of their eyes locked with each other's, though he knew he couldn't. He was in a relationship with someone else and he knew that he wanted to be eliminated from the competition though he needs to lose, but he couldn't help it. Once he was inside the ring, he had to come out in victory.

He thought 'What if I don't want to be eliminated?" No, no, he couldn't think that. He had to be eliminated from the competition. His phone vibrated on his lap and he looked at the text message that was from Amy, also known as Lita in WWE. That is his girlfriend of a year and a half.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

Though there was something about the New Jersey native that caught the WWE Champion's eye, but he couldn't figure it out. He knew it would go away once the competition was over, but he wanted to fight for her like she was his and that she did this from him to prove his devotion to her, but that wasn't the case. It was for whoever wanted her and he knew that the other divas would probably choose who will get eliminated, and that's the part he hated the most. He shouldn't be thinking about this, but he is.

_Stuck in reverse_

"Girls, we have to choose someone to eliminate!" Eve exclaimed already stressed out since the last match was going on. AJ was just quiet staying in her seat as she looked at the divas arguing who will be eliminated tonight.

She rolled her eyes already annoyed. This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to do this stupid idea, though she would have to admit that she liked how the Superstars wrestled for her to the top.

"Well, I'm sure AJ doesn't want Daniel Bryan here since they have a past." Rosa said and AJ let out a sigh of relief.

"We can't he won." Eve groaned in frustration as she slammed her hand on her forehead. AJ rolled her eyes once again.

XXXXXX

Christian bounced off the ropes to get a move in, but Kane grabbed his neck and his eyes widen. The match has been going on for about half an hour and he was getting exhausted. Kane lifted him, but Christian jumped over his shoulder for the counter. He jumped up in the air and kicked Kane in the back, making him for forward. Christian got up quickly and started to punch over and over at Kane's face to make him a bit dazed at least so he can perform his finisher.

Christian was once again in Kane's hand. Christian punched Kane in the face and Kane was getting a bit dazed and fell back. Kane heard the claps around the arena. He knew that Christian was in the corner of the turnbuckle behind him. Kane got up and saw Christian running towards him and Kane grabbed Christian's neck once again and lifted him in the air and brought him back down for the Choke slam. Kane went in for the cover.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted and Kane got the pin for the victory. The ref raised Kane's arm in the air as Justin announced that Kane was the winner of the match.

XXXXXX

"We need to eliminate someone and the last match is already up!" Eve screamed.

"Alright, alright. I got it." Kaitlyn said.

Eve raised her eyebrows, hoping this is a good contestant to be eliminated. AJ looked up, hoping it wouldn't be any of the guys she wanted.

All twenty guys stood shoulder to shoulder facing the ramp as the divas came out. He knew some of the eyes were on AJ including his, though he wasn't imagining her naked, like probably some of the other Superstars are doing when they look at her.

"Now as you all know one of you is going to be eliminated tonight. All of us have agreed on this decision and we wish you luck on your future in the dating scene. Eve started. AJ looked at all the guys including the one that was going to be eliminated and her eyes caught in Punk's green ones. She tilted her head a little bit as they stared at each other then he looked down and she felt her cheeks flush a bit. She looked down and bit her lip from smiling.

"Now, the person we are eliminated is….."Eve said then she went quiet as she looked at all twenty guys.

"Darren Young." Eve announced and she saw Darren's shoulders slouch sadly as he hugged the Superstars he was close with and shook hands with the rest. Hegrinned at Punk and Punk grinned back. Punk was kind of hoping that Evan would be eliminated, though now he was going to have to wrestle nineteen men now for the top.

'Shit, I'm not supposed to be thinking like this. I have Amy.' Punk thought as he shook his head and looked down when he forced the thought out of his mind then he saw Darren go behind to the locker room to get his stuff and leave.

"Now I will announce the three matches for next week." Eve said.

"Dolph Ziggler vs. the Miz; JTG vs. Alex Riley; Evan Bourne vs. Randy Orton." Eve announced the matches for next Wednesday. AJ's chest rose and fell when she took a deep breath as she looked at all six guys. Eve nodded with a grin and went to the locker room with some of the Divas as AJ stayed behind as she glanced at all nineteen guys before going back to the locker room to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just had to update again, this is the first full Punklee interaction in this chapter! :D Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

AJ sighed before walking out in a skull black shirt that complemented her body and some black matching short shorts with her converse. She walked past the curtains and saw the WWE universe cheering for her when she walked out. She smiled wildly and waved at everyone then her eyes landed on the twenty guys then she looked at Eve.

"Like I said last week the first match is Dolph Ziggler vs. the Miz." Eve smiled and the fans cheered loudly and AJ felt like her ears had lost its hearing, but she was used to the screaming so she was fine. She saw Dolph Ziggler and Miz exchange stares then as usual the other eighteen men left the ring and this time for the first time AJ wanted to go backstage. She didn't want to be out there tonight. She wanted to be in the locker room watching the match.

She got to the locker room and saw the TV that was on top of the lockers and saw that Miz was dominating Dolph already. She knew that he would probably be next to being eliminated.

XXXXXX

Punk stared at the TV on the table just like some of the other guys watching the match.

"Punk, your phone." He heard someone say. He got up, not bothering to thank the person, who noticed his phone ringing, and went over to his duffle bag and took the phone and licked his lip ring when he saw the caller I.D. He pressed the red button and turned off his iPhone and put it in his duffle bag.

He made his way out the locker room to walk around. He knew he would have to deal with the problem of ignoring her call later, but he didn't care. He only knew that one person was stuck in his mind and it wasn't his girlfriend.

XXXXXX

Ten minutes later, AJ saw that Miz was still dominating and walked out of the locker room. She was getting hungry so she went to the catering area, got a cookie and started to walk around once again. She kept looking in rooms to see who was there, but it was always the same people every week. She was now near the gorilla and heard the cheers of fans for both Dolph and Miz. A grin made its way to her lips and she looked down as she shook her head then she kept walking.

XXXXXX

His chest rose and fell rapidly as he held on to the back of his head and pain running down his spine from the Superplex the Miz gave Dolph. He felt himself get up and then he realized that Miz was trying to get in a submission move and he countered it by punching Miz in the stomach. The Miz held onto his stomach and his eyes shut tight.

Dolph quickly ran to Miz and performed the Zig Zag on him and went in for the cover.

"1…2…3!" The ref said and Dolph got up and put his hands up in victory loving the sound of cheers from his fans.

XXXXXX

AJ was snacking on another cookie, knowing she would have to be back on stage in a couple seconds. She turns and steps back when her brown eyes met green ones.

"Sorry Punk." She grinned politely. She then wiped the corners of her mouth to make sure no chocolate was on her face.

"It's fine. Sorry, I just wasn't paying attention. I have a lot of stuff on my mind." He responds.

"That makes two of us." She said after swallowing the last bite of her cookie.

"AJ! Come on, we need you outside!" Eve said popping her head behind the wall that goes towards the stage. AJ sighs and looks at Punk.

"Gotta go. See you." AJ says and Punk nods in response and watches her as she walks off. Punk lets out a deep breath and now notices he was staring at AJ longer than usual and shakes his head before heading the other way to clear his mind a bit.

XXXXXX

AJ quickly made her way backstage and looked around for the green eyed man. When she couldn't find him, she sighed and hunched her shoulders a little and walked towards the locker room, though she took the long way to get there hoping that she would run into Punk.

She turned a right into a hallway and grinned politely when she saw Evan walking down the hallway.

"Hey AJ." Evan smirked and she just responded in a small wave and continued walking, getting a bit uncomfortable with his staring at her. He looked up and down her body hungrily, she knew what he wanted, but she wouldn't do anything.

She walked past him, but then she felt his hand on her wrist tightly and being pushed back up on the wall.

"Look, I lost tonight, but I hoping I won't lose to my offer I'm willing to give you." He said and she swallowed roughly and looked up in his eyes pleading to let her go, but he tightens his grip.

"But if you do reject my offer, I will force you to accept it." He said, but before anything can happen, he felt two hands on his shoulders and felt a force that pushed him back on the other wall behind him.

"Don't you dare touch her." He threatened then he turned to meet scared brown eyes and her eyes met his.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and he pursed his lips.

"I was walking and I saw you here and I'm pretty sure you weren't going to have sex with him." He replied and Aj let out a deep breath and her eyes followed Evan for a second as he walked away.

"Look, Daniel, I'm fine alright." AJ said reassuring that she was fine, but she would admit that she was freaked out by Evan now.

"Amy, I was busy alr-," He looked to see Daniel and AJ standing fairly close to each other and furrowed his eyebrows "I need to go bye." He bid goodbye to his girlfriend quickly and didn't even bother saying 'I love you' to her.

"What are you doing here Bryan?" Punk asked in a low voice like he was getting ready to get violent if he needed to.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything to her alright. The fucking Bourne almost tried to rape her." Daniel said then walked off not wanting to deal with Punk's temper right now and headed towards the locker room.

Punk looked at AJ and swallowed roughly, getting nervous already around her.

"Look, I'm fine alright." AJ said and turned on her heels to walk away then Punk grabbed her forearm lightly to inform her that he wasn't going to bring any harm to her and she turned her head to look at her.

"AJ," Punk started out, but AJ release her arm from his light grip.

"I'm fine Punk really. Okay, have a safe drive back to the hotel." AJ said then got on her tippy toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She went back down on her feet and grinned before turning away from Punk and walking the other way.

Punk stayed in his spot still feeling the kiss on his cheek and his chest rose and fell. His phone started to vibrate, but he ignored it knowing who it was. He stayed still in his spot wondering how in the hell could he be falling for this girl he didn't even know and wasn't even an asshole to her as well. He knew that she calmed him, but made him so nervous that he felt nauseous at the same time. A feeling overcame him every time their eyes met; though for him to win he needed to fight for her until he got to the top. Everyone was his opponent now. He knew he had to win every match now no matter what, he wouldn't give up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review! Btw who else thought that John Cena/Punk promo at the end of Raw was fucking awesome? Let me know in the reviews! Also, I think AJ is going to turn heel really soon so that rumor about Punk and AJ becoming power couple might come true :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Next Contestant: Chapter 7

He gritted his teeth as the pain ran through his head and he put both hands behind his head. The kick to the back of his head was affecting him worse than he thought, though he had to keep going. He had to for her.

He got up quickly and felt hands moving quickly to try and get in a finisher, but he countered it and jumped up in the air and kicked him to the floor of the ring. He went in for the cover.

"1...2!" The brown haired man kicked out at two. Punk slammed his closed fists on the mat in frustration. The match has been almost going on for half an hour and since that kick to the back of his head was affecting him. He was starting to get dizzy, though he knew he couldn't stop.

Ted punched Punk in the face numerous times until Punk fell back and looked up dazed. Even though Punk was dazed, he could still know what was happening around him. He heard the ref count at two and quickly kicked out and kicked Ted in the face, making him fall back.

Punk quickly made his way to the top turnbuckle. He raises both arms up in the air and he hears his name throughout the whole arena. He can't help, but smile a bit and jumps off it and his elbow lands on Ted and he goes in for the cover.

Punk takes a deep breath when Ted kicks out at two. Punk quickly gets up and knees him in the side to weaken him for the GTS. Punk signals the crowd by putting his two hands on one cheek as a smirk creeps its way to his face. He waits for Ted to get up and he lifts him onto his shoulders and lifts him again, dropping him on his knee and letting him fall back.

Punk quickly goes in for the cover and gets the pinfall. He raises his arms high in the air in victory then he gets out of the ring after Ted leaves. He sees Kofi backstage and Kofi hugs Punk.

"Hey man!" Kofi greeted his best friend with a huge smile across his face. Punk grinned and hugged him back.

"Finally someone who I can actually talk to without getting into an argument with." Punk said and Kofi chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder.

Punk turned to go to the catering area to get something to eat since the dizziness had gotten worse since the kick to the head plus with the punches and it wasn't getting any better.

Punk could hear Kofi talking, but about two minutes later, all his surroundings were gone and his sight was pitch black.

XXXXXX

AJ was walking around then she furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Kofi talking to one of the WWE medical team members.

"Hey Kofi, what are you doing here?" AJ said as a small chuckle left her lips, her eyebrows still furrowed in confusion.

"AJ," Kofi said then nodded when the member left then he looked back at AJ "Punk passed out when we were at the catering area and-"

"Is he going to be okay? Why did he pass out? Where is he? Is he at the back? Are the doctors checking him out?" AJ asked all quickly making Kofi barely understand what she was saying.

Kofi chuckled and shook his head. He put his arm around AJ and led her towards to where Punk was.

XXXXXX

Punk opened his eyes and saw a figure with a grey sweater. He furrowed his eyebrows and sat up slowly to not make him anymore dizzy than what he was.

"Kofi?" He questioned then the figure turned around and pulled down the hoodie and reddish brown hair fell out.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Punk asked almost angrily. She was honestly the last person he wanted to see.

"I wanted to see why you hung up on me suddenly last week and I wanted to see you then when I came someone had told me that you fainted and you were brought here. I miss you Punk." Amy said and Punk sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Look Amy I just want to rest alright." Punk said, but Amy wouldn't leave. She went over to his side and grabbed his hand and pecked him on the lips then she stroked his hair.

"Punk come on, I thought you wanted to see me too." Amy said and Punk sighed deeply.

"I do, but not right after I wake up from passing out." Punk said and Amy grinned and kissed him on the lips then she pulled away and put her forehead against Punk's and stroked his sideburns with her fingernails.

"Punk, we haven't seen each other since this stupid competition started. I don't even know why they wanted you to be there. You'll probably be eliminated from the competition since you are already with someone and that stupid little girl is looking for someone who is actually single." Amy said and Punk clenched his jaw muscle.

He didn't think that way of AJ, at least not anymore since he got to know her a little over the course of five weeks so far and he hoped there would be more. He honestly wanted to see Kofi and AJ at his side, not Amy.

"I know and I probably will, but I don't make the decisions. If I'm stuck in the competition, I'm stuck in the competition. I can't do anything about that you know that already." Punk said trying to get the harshness of his voice to not show in his tone of voice.

Amy cupped both sides of his face and looked into his eyes with a smile.

"Well then I hope you do get eliminated because then we won't be away from each other longer than we have to be." She smiled wider and kissed him passionately. Punk pulled away and put on a fake grin on his lips and stroked her hair quickly.

The brunette had her eyebrows furrowed as she looked in through the small glass window, surprised that the couple didn't even notice her and Kofi standing at the door. What the small New Jersey native was feeling was almost indescribable. She was heartbroken at what she was seeing.

"Okay finally they stopped kissing. Let's go in." Kofi said pushing her towards the door and she quickly made her way out of his hand.

"No, no, it's okay. I have to go anyways. See you later, Kofi." AJ grinned and quickly walked away.

XXXXXX

Punk carried his duffle bag as he made his way out of the arena. Almost everyone came to visit him and make sure he was okay, except the one person who he wanted to see besides Kofi. He kept hoping she would come and check on him, but she didn't at all. At the end of the night, he knew he had won, Cena had won, and Primo had won. Riley lost against Cena, and Justin Gabriel lost as well.

He continued to walk and made his way outside and waited as Amy got her car. He looked around and saw a small figure walking to a car then he squinted his eyes and knew it was the person he was looking for all this night.

"AJ!" He called out, but she kept walking, then he started to run even though he should barely be doing anything for at least two days.

"AJ! AJ! Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Punk asked as he caught up to the petite diva. AJ just looked up at him then she shook her head and walked around him and unlocked her car and put her duffle bag in the back of her rental.

She made her way towards her the driver seat then Punk closed the door once again and she looked up at him with raised eyebrows and an annoyed expression on her face.

"What the hell did I do?" Punk asked and AJ sighed.

"Nothing alright." She responded and Punk scoffed with a smile knowing she was lying.

"Then why were you ignoring me all night?" Punk asked and AJ stressed her eyes at Punk.

"I'm not." AJ said and Punk chuckled again.

"I would really doubt you wouldn't be ignoring me after you kissed me last night." Punk said, but before AJ can answer, car lights hit both of them revealing the closeness of each other and then AJ looked at who was in the driver's seat and looked down then up at Punk.

"Go back to the hotel Punk." AJ said and pushed him out of the way and got in her car and drove away. Punk looked at Amy whose eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, he sighed as he made his way to the passenger seat knowing she would be jealous and confused.

"Fuck man." Punk said under his breath then got inside the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey here's chapter 8! I hope you all are enjoying this story :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Next Contestant: Chapter 8

"What was that all about?" She asked after driving about five minutes in silence. The suspense of wanting to know why he was so close to the short diva was killing her.

"Nothing. We were talking." Punk responded a bit too harshly as he just looked out the window.

Amy swallowed and sighed. She glanced at Punk then she pursed her lips.

"Why were you so close to her?" Amy asked and Punk sighed and ran his hand over his face like he was trying to relax. She knew he didn't want to talk about it, but she couldn't help it. She was jealous of the short, geek goddess diva.

"It was dark, Amy. How was I supposed to know how close I was to her? I probably stepped on her foot." Punk said angrily then he put on his headphones and blasted music to calm him a bit and turned to look out the window once again.

Ten more minutes Amy stopped in the parking spot she parked the car in. She looked over at Punk and saw that he was ignoring her now. She knew that the diva was making Punk change, knowing that Punk has never acted like this for the almost two years they have been together.

Punk got out of the car and walked towards the door that led to the elevators, but before he could enter Amy stopped in front of him and had a serious look on her face. He now knew that shit was about to go down.

XXXXXX

_It's the moment of truth_

_And the moment to lie_

"AJ come on, why did you leave right before you were going to see Punk?" Kofi asked AJ once again as they walked through the new arena they were in.

"And I told you because I needed to go. I needed to out to the stage." AJ responded. She quickened her pace to get rid of the curious Superstar who was on her back since she had left before being able to visit Punk.

The truth was that after AJ had left the door that separated her from Punk, she went back to the locker room and tried to calm herself, but she couldn't so she walked around instead and bumped into Daniel and they talked until they had to leave the arena.

She would have to admit that the feelings that took her almost a year to get over was slowly coming back. She was distracted from her thoughts when Kofi sighed and walked away.

AJ pursed her lips then she turned the other way and was going to continue walking when she saw Daniel walking down the other end of the hallway and she saw him smile and she grinned in response.

"Hey AJ." Daniel smiled wider when they were face to face. She smiled back.

XXXXXX

_And the moment to live_

_And the moment to die_

Punk furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that Evan was threatening practically everyone who was left in the competition just like when someone would interrupt you during Raw or Smackdown.

Punk got up and looked back at Amy who was on her phone surfing the internet. He sighed quietly, he wished she wasn't here. They had gotten into a huge argument last night when they got back to the hotel.

Punk made his way out of his locker room that Amy made him get for her and him and started to walk around not wanting to watch the matches tonight. He knew another person was going to be eliminated tomorrow.

He walked around and looked at a TV screen for about five minutes to see the Del Rio vs. Kane match and he saw that Del Rio was weakening Kane quickly. He started his way towards catering.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the dirty blonde hair talking to the brunette. He watched her talk to him. He saw how she smiled and laughed. He felt jealous, but also a bit heartbroken.

As AJ finished laughing her eyes drift away from Daniel to Punk who was standing a few feet away from them. Her smile fell then Daniel furrowed his eyebrows and looked behind him to see Punk standing there and Daniel wanted to smirk, but forced himself not to.

Punk blinked then walked up to Daniel and AJ, his eyes on AJ then his eyes going on the American Dragon.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked harshly and Daniel chuckled.

"Talking to AJ. What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be fucking your girlfriend?" Daniel asked and AJ pursed her lips to make herself not feel the pain then Punk glared down at the blue eyed Superstar.

"And aren't you supposed to be gone by now?" Punk said lowly in a harsh voice as he stepped forward. He wasn't afraid if a fight started out right now.

The TV screen in the background was loud and they all heard the bell ring meaning the match had ended. They all heard that Del Rio had won the match.

"Guys stop. Punk you should go." AJ said as she got in between the two and pushed Punk away. Punk looked down at AJ as he swallowed and his eyebrows furrowed looking down at the small diva with pleading eyes.

AJ sighed and shook her head as she continued to push the green eyed Superstar away from her ex-boyfriend. Punk placed his hand on her wrist and felt the need to pull her closer. She looked up to meet his green eyes and he leaned down to her ear.

"He's not better than me." He whispered into her ear and she felt a shiver go down her spine as he stood back up and stared behind her at the ex whom embarrassed her almost nine month ago breaking up with her on Smackdown.

AJ swallowed roughly as her eyes stared at his face. She memorized his facial features then her brown eyes met green ones again then she heard another voice.

"Punk." Amy said then the two heads turned to see the former diva looking at both of them angrily with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the ground.

What they didn't see was Daniel smirking, knowing this was working.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter! :D I'm glad that a lot of people love this story and I honestly love it too. It's something different than what I've ever written before and also don't forget to check out my tumblr, the link is on my profile :D ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Next Contestant: Chapter 8

AJ sat on top of the metal table, holding an ice pack to her head. She sighed deeply as the pain in her head slowly subsided and saw the medical team moving from one room to her room. After Amy had seen them earlier, she had to pick a fight with AJ. AJ got tired of the arguing so threw the first punch because she was getting on her nerves and because she just had to be with Punk.

"AJ, you may go now. Luckily you don't have a concussion. Just a headache from the punch." Doctor Amann told AJ. She gave him the ice pack and jumped off the table and grinned goodbye to the doctor then she saw him go to the other room.

She walked out and went towards the locker room. She gathered her stuff and stuffed him all in her duffle bag and left the locker room. She walked rather quickly to avoid those green eyes. She had lost him in her sight after she threw the first punch and her and Amy got into that small brawl.

She looked at both ways as she made her way of the arena. She saw the two doors that separated her from the outside world and to freedom from all this.

"Where do you think you're going?" He stepped out in front of her and she stopped and took a couple steps back.

"Leaving. I want to go back to the hotel and rest." She replied sternly.

"You're leaving with a fucking damn apology to me and my girlfriend?" He stepped forward and his voice had risen in volume.

AJ swallowed roughly and stared into the green orbs she had grown fond of.

"Yes." She responded hesitantly and moved around him and walked past him to only feel his hand on her forearm. She looked back and raised her eyebrows.

"I would suggest you apologize AJ." Punk said and AJ dropped her bag and snatched her arm away from his touch.

"I'm not going to apologize. Not ever and I don't care. You know I thought you might have felt the same way how I feel about you because of what people told me how you were acting when she got here, but I'm pretty sure that changed since you probably fucked her last night, but hey, she is your girlfriend so you're lucky you might be eliminated soon." AJ responded harshly making Punk's face form into a guilt expression knowing that she felt the same way.

"I'm actually happy you might be eliminated. I want you gone." She said in a low tone of voice. Punk swallowed roughly as he looked down into those brown eyes and pursed his lips running his tongue over his lip ring.

"What's happening here?" Another voice asked and Punk's eyes diverted from AJ to the Washington native who was standing there at the two doors that lead you to the exit of arena.

"Nothing." AJ said and Punk looked back down at the small diva. She turned and grabbed her duffle bag.

"Let's go." She said as she past Daniel. After AJ had left the two alone in the hallway, he smirked at the WWE Champion and walked off. Punk swallowed roughly and looked down to find his hands in a tight fist and his face burning up from anger. He looked at the doors and shook his head.

XXXXXX

The guys stood shoulder to shoulder in the ring as they watched the divas come out. Punk looked down not wanting to look in those eyes knowing he would receive a glare from the diva he had spoken to last night after the brawl.

"Now tonight we are going to eliminate two instead of one since we heard about an incident last night." Eve said as she spoke into the microphone.

"We are very disappointed that it happened." Eve continued and Punk closed his eyes as he continued to look down. He wanted to look up, but at the same time he knew it would be bad if he looked at her. He knew she would have gotten what she wanted since she told him that she wanted him gone.

"Now the two we are going to eliminate is…" Eve started out leaving a pause that seemed like forever.

" Epico and Evan Bourne." Eve said and Punk immediately looked up to see both of them walk out of the ring and furrowed his eyebrows.

He looked to his left and saw Ted standing beside him.

"Why is Evan eliminated?" Punk whispered to Ted.

"He almost tried to rape AJ like two weeks ago and Daniel told them just last night." Ted replied and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He looked around as all the guys have already moved and saw Daniel at the top of the ramp with AJ and he put his arm around her and led her towards backstage. Punk shook his head and quickly left the ring leaving Ted in the middle of his sentence.

He stormed up the ramp and headed behind the black curtains and looked around and saw Daniel and AJ turn a corner and followed them. He turned the corner and almost bumped into Daniel, who was smirking.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked as he squinted his eyes at the sneaky Superstar.

"Getting rid of every Superstar. I'm getting her back." Daniel smirked again in a mischievous way. Punk gritted his teeth.

"What is the point of having her when all you did when you were with her is abuse her?" Punk asked as he stepped closer to the American Dragon.

Daniel chuckled evily as he looked up at the Second City Saint.

"Because then you won't be able to have her and she won't fight back which means if you try to save her, I will beat the living shit out of you." Daniel said and Punk couldn't control his anger anymore.

He punched Daniel straight in his face and tackled him to the ground. AJ came out from the room and gasped at the sight. Punk and Daniel were rolling around the ground with Punk beating Daniel most of the time.

"Stop! Stop!" AJ said and somehow managed to get Punk off of Daniel who was on the ground with a bloody nose and groaning in pain. She had her hand on his abs and looked up at him in shock.

"What's your problem?" AJ said in a low tone of voice.

"My problem is that he wants you back so I can't have you." Punk said and AJ removed her hand from his body and looked down.

"You can't have me anyways Punk. You have Amy." AJ said in a low tone of voice. Punk put his hand under AJ's chin and made her look up at the WWE Champion.

"AJ..." Punk said, but AJ shook her head and blinked a couple times, stepping away from Punk.

"You should go. Now." She said and she turned around and let her attention be drowned in Daniel as she helped him sit up.

Punk swallowed as he watched the two and quickly walked off to the locker room. Once he got there, he gathered his stuff and ignored Amy for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! NOC was good; I loved the Kane/Daniel Bryan moments! OMG I just died of laughter because of that and I was also laughing after the match between Cena and Punk. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Next Contestant: Chapter 10

The month is almost up and there are seventeen guys in the competition left. Just about a week ago Punk had gotten into an argument with three people. Especially one person he despised the most for how he treated the diva he grew very fond of almost ten months ago.

And just two weeks ago, the woman he thought he loved, had come to where he was to "checkup" on him. Now she was just trying to make Punk stay away from the diva, whom she thought was very dangerous to their relationship. Punk stayed away, but he grew tired of it. She was dominating him. That's not how it works with Punk. Usually, he'd be the dominating, possessive, and jealous type. Not the other way around.

But this time, he wasn't acting like that when she would flirt with other guys in front of Punk. He would be in his thoughts. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if she slept with another man. He realized himself that he was growing to like the small diva more than he was supposed every week he wrestled for her.

Last week changed though. What he saw on the titantron, it changed everything, when he saw Daniel Bryan waiting outside the divas locker room. He was confused, but then he saw the small diva come out in a dress that she would never wear. She was holding the top part to cover her cleavage and breasts, knowing she was uncomfortable in the dress.

He knew when she told the Washing native she thinks it doesn't fit right on her, it was tightly hugging her body. Then that's when it changed. The sly comment he made to the girl that was falling for him all over again. He closed his eyes in disappointment and shook his head lightly.

After he went backstage, he had to hold himself from leashing out on Daniel after what he had heard. Punk figured that Daniel was trying to get him off the competition by starting physical fights outside of the ring. Punk had to reverse his plan to turn it against Daniel.

XXXXXX

"Can you stop being an ass?" She complained to the ear of the WWE Champion.

"Can you stop being so fucking annoying? I have a headache every time you freaking talk. Shut up for once." He told his girlfriend of two years.

Amy stopped walking and stared at Punk in shock, she blinked her eyes a couple times to process what he had said. She stared at Punk as he continued to walk to the arena for this week's matches.

Amy then sighed deeply and slowly walked behind Punk to get to his locker room.

XXXXXX

She watched the match intensely seeing how hard the green eyed Superstar was hitting the Washington native who had made a sly mark to her last week after she had tried on a dress he wanted her to try on. She was happy to be in her comfortable jeans, loose t-shirt and her black converse again. Daniel was starting to show interest in her once again, though she couldn't help, but get a bad feeling in her gut when she was around him.

She tried to ignore him the past couple days, but he kept texting and calling her and she said to talk to him at some point, but she made sure to not make the conversation long.

She looked back at the TV to see Punk throw Daniel out of the ring and onto the floor and saw Punk yell something at Daniel then he got out of the ring and continued to beat up Daniel and threw Daniel back into the ring when the ref was on seven.

She saw Punk lift Daniel to his shoulders and lift him off his shoulders to land a hard knee to his face, literally knocking him out. Punk pins Daniel and gets the victory. Punk then walks out of the ring and towards backstage back to his locker room while the doctors check on Daniel in the ring, trying to wake him up.

XXXXXX

AJ was walking around after all three matches were done. Everyone was getting ready to leave, but she didn't want to leave yet. She just needed to clear her mind. She needed to clear her mind of him. She continued to walk around until she heard yelling from a woman and a man. She furrowed her eyebrows as they yelling continued to get louder and louder.

She stayed behind to make sure in case someone threw something she wasn't in the way. She was almost ten feet away from the door and heard the yelling escalate.

"You know what?! I'm fucking done with you!" The woman's voice yelled.

"I don't care! I stopped caring a month ago!" The man yelled back.

"Yeah, because of that fucking little slut AJ!" The woman yelled then AJ knew it was Amy and Punk arguing.

She didn't know what she and Punk did for Amy to get this angry at Punk. She wondered why she didn't confront AJ herself instead of taking it all out on Punk.

She heard a door slam open then closed as she watched Amy walk out with her stuff and slammed the door open leading her to the exit of the arena. AJ pursed her lips and took in a deep breath and exhaling silently. She went towards the two doors so she can leave, then the door opened and Punk was standing right there.

They stared at each other for about five minutes and Punk opened his mouth to say something, but closed it once again. AJ sighed then continued to make her way out of the arena and back to the hotel, while Punk watched her walked away and leaning against the wall nearby, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. He wanted her so bad.


End file.
